Don't Mess With Pensieves
by refep
Summary: Arabella Figg witnesses the death of Helena Ravenclaw and The Bloody Baron. Response to Kat Ducats death scence challenge.


STORY NAME: Don't Mess With Pensieves….

Rating: K+

Start Date: 9/26/12

Author: Refep

Contact Email: therefep

Summary: Arabella Figg sees something that she shouldn't have….

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter

Arabella Figg's back was hurting. _A lot!_ But that was just a side effect of being old. Arabella slowly trudged down the stairs to the bathroom, so that she could get some pain-relief tablets. She shooed out Snowy who was sleeping on the toilet seat and opened the medicine cabinet. She took the pills and was about to go upstairs to her soft bed when a phoenix patronus appeared and said in Dumbledore's voice;

"ORDER OF THE PHOENIX MEETING IN NUMBER TWELVE GRIMMAULD PLACE. USE FLOO."

Sighing, Arabella went to her floo connected fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Normally, Squibs fireplace weren't connected to the floo network but Dumbledore-_bless him-_Stepped in and made a special allowance for her. Throwing down the Floo she said in a clear voice

"Number Twelve Grim-m- ACHOO!"

The floo powder filled her nose and caused her to sneeze.

"No-No-No-No!" she screamed as the uncomfortable feeling that occurs with floo travel occurred. And then she was gone.

Arabella was thrown out of the fireplace into a large room with was filled with portraits and various silver objects. Arabella recognized this as Dumbledore's office, because she had attended various order meetings here. "Lucky that I didn't end up somewhere in South Africa… " she said to nobody in particular. She was about to floo to Grimmauld Place when a specific object caught her eye.

"What? Is that a pensieve?" she gasped. Pensieves were extremely rare objects that were used for viewing memories. Against here better judgment she made her way to the pensive and peered inside. A forest could be seen in it. Arabella grasped the bottle next to it. On it was in neat, tidy writing somebody had written;

"_Prized Memory of the Baron. This bottle was found next to his dead body."_

Arabella gasped. She had heard of the bloody baron from Trevor Figg, her nephew. Could it be the same baron? Only one way to find out. She plunged her hand into the pensieve as soon as her fingers made contact with the liquid inside, complete darkness engulfed him. Suddenly she felt like she was falling. She landed face first on the ground. "Bloody Pensieves she said. She saw the a tall, chubby man walking through the forest, mumbling.

"She must be here, somewhere…"

Arabella ran after him. The baron's wand was on the flat of his palm and it was pointing straight ahead. Finally the baron came to a stop.

"A Helena! I found you, finally!" said the baron in a pompous manner"Come, fairest to your mother. She misses you so!"

Arabella turned and she saw a tall, beautiful lady sitting on a tree stump.

"Ah… My mother sent me to come with you to her…Tell her I shall not!"

"But Helena-"

"Be quiet, you pompous fool!" snapped Helena

At this the baron turned red in the face.

"How dare you-"he sputtered angrily

Helena laughed and said "Oh, I dare, you lump of lard!"

The baron howled and said ;

"I'm warning you Helena, come!"

Helena ignored him and gazed lazily at a tree in the distance. The baron took out his sword from the sheath and pointed it threatingly towards Helena.

"One last chance." He said in a low voice

"[explicit] you." Said Helena simply.

This was the last straw. The baron took his sword and drove it through Helena's stomach. Arabella gasped. Suddenly the baron realized what he had done.

"No, Helena. Wake up! Wake up!" he shouted slapping the corpse over and over again. When he realized that his efforts were futile he conjured a flask and placed a silver memory into the flask. He grabbed his sword and then drove it through his own heart. Suddenly, it was black again and then she was back in Dumbledore's study. She shivered and made her way to the fireplace. The memory would scar her for life. She also could a message. Don't _ever_ mess with pensieves…


End file.
